<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>共生关系 by hanshanyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074101">共生关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanyou/pseuds/hanshanyou'>hanshanyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanyou/pseuds/hanshanyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>万圣杰出货贺文ヾ(^▽^*)))<br/>男监注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Leech/Yuu | Player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>共生关系</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不适请随时点返回键<br/>我总感觉写崩了……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade Leech 有一双很漂亮的眼睛。<br/> Yuu 从来没有见过异色瞳，Jade 是他见过的第一个或者第二个。抱歉，但他实在想不起这对兄弟他第一眼看见的是谁了。<br/>  毕竟乍一看他们是如此的相似——相仿的身高，一明一暗的瞳色，肉感的唇。Jade的唇很水润，看起来触感很好。<br/>   Yuu 可以确定自己很喜欢Jade ，但他同时也知道，效仿金发猎人那样觊觎这条大鱼的话自己只会吃不了兜着走——毕竟自己没有Rook Hunt 那样变态的身体素质，不是吗？<br/>   但他很能理解猎人的话。毕竟Jade 那戏谑，居高临下的眼神都能让他内心悸动不已。<br/>   但是实在是太过于悬殊了。<br/>   Jade像一只隐藏着利爪的猫，一个看似温和驯服的残酷杀手。Yuu 只不过是Night Raven 中一只吱吱乱叫的小耗子。这只看似友好的猫猫时刻都能把他喉咙咬断——而上一秒它可能还饶有兴味地欣赏小耗子的垂死挣扎。<br/>Jade实在是过于明显的乐在其中——从那向上挑起的嘴角以及看似无奈的“恶劣”眼神中，都可以看出，他只不过是在观赏小耗子尽心尽力地爬上爬下罢了。<br/>  Yuu 知道有时Jade 的眼神是冷的，从他的眼里冷到骨子里，冷酷到让Yuu脊背发凉。那种无情反而使Yuu 兴奋了起来。<br/>  他是在对方玩味的审视下玩走向自我毁灭。<br/> Yuu 不知道自己对于Jade 来说算不算一只有趣的耗子，但是Jade 对于自己来说就像一桶石油，他的一个挑眉都能燃起自己内心长久不息的激情。<br/>Yuu 就此得了一种心病。<br/>他不敢直视明月，明月会让他想起Jade 的眼。他怕自己会像狼人一样堕落为兽。<br/>他怕自己失去理智，癫狂会使他无法看见Jade 其存在本身。<br/>Yuu 在自己喜欢的人身上极端过了头——他有时甚至想把手插入前辈的眼眶以内，像搅蛋黄一样把他的眼睛搅成血红色。<br/>如果真的做到了，就算被他兄弟用酒瓶拍碎脑袋，Yuu也愿意。<br/>他的态度是暧昧而又虚情假意的，那美好的月色只不过是一种幻象。<br/>情感可以是虚假的，但是伤痛一定是真实的。如果时光能够回溯，Yuu一定会在当时付诸行动。<br/>只有当那轮明月支离破碎的时候，他的激情才能如海水一样退去。<br/>他曾经假托是调皮捣蛋的丘比特胡乱向自己射出了金箭，而每次远远望见Jade 都顿悟这是一种对Jade 的侮辱——Jade Leech ，其名字就足以让自己这只小耗子癫狂。</p><p>Yuu 曾经做过一个美好的梦，他试图用绷带绞死昏迷的Jade ，每当他试图将绷带固定在对方后仰的优美线条上时，绷带都会向下脱落，不断的失败使他感受到了暴躁，Yuu 直接用手卡住了对方的脖子——但是Jade 的肌肤实在是太光滑了，他失败了。<br/>Jade沉睡的样子依旧是那么的迷人，无法发出那劝哄骗迷路羊羔的迷人声音，Yuu垂下了手。<br/>然后他居然看见自己在不断下落，直到滑过幻想的云端，摔醒在自己并不柔软的床上。<br/>下落是失败的飞行。<br/>放佛脱离了肉体的束缚，身体像羽毛一样在空中，轻莹地下落。他能感觉自己生理性的泪水从眼眶里流出，大概是梦境没有物理法则，它像泡泡一样缓缓地飘向更高更远的天际。像是封闭的内心里投入了一缕阳光，脱胎换骨，重获新生。但是他却在缓缓下坠，下坠，直到掉出了梦境的边界线。<br/>Jade Leech 还睡在云层当中，他只能眼睁睁地看着Jade逐渐化成小小的一个像素，直到他自己跌落到坚硬的表面。<br/>醒来的Yuu 甚至觉得自己后背还在隐隐作痛。他坚信这是一种幻觉，但是胸口却有淤积的堵塞感。<br/>Yuu 依旧记得梦里下坠时的感觉。</p><p>温暖的泪还在眼窝里打转。<br/>它顺着脸的轮廓缓缓下落，变得冰冷。<br/>他的激情就像一颗眼泪。<br/>原来在梦里，Jade 也会离开自己啊。</p><p>大陆比起海洋还是要干燥一些的。没有海洋湿润，Jade 感觉自己的皮肤有些紧绷绷的。<br/>月空下的Night Raven 和白天完全是两幅景象。Monstro Lounge占据了他的太多精力, Jade 晚上空闲的时间自然少之又少。<br/>所以眼前的这一切显得既新奇，又使他有兴味。<br/>和Floyd 一样，Jade也会出于为了让事情变得有趣而行动。<br/>但是和外热内冷的Floyd 不一样，Jade的手段要更缜密一些，为此他有时的残忍更甚于Floyd。<br/>Yuu对于他来说没有以前那么有趣了，也许只不过是以前的他产生过错觉罢了。<br/>Yuu可能感受到了他心态的微妙变化，很知趣地退了场。</p><p>Floyd还在不情不愿地听着Azul的念叨，自己却先道了一声“失礼了。”先反常地早退了。<br/>晚间的陆地给Jade一种怀念的感觉，在大海深处，四季都不见阳光，他的身体可以发出微弱的光——但是就和悬挂在天幕上的寒星一样，面对绝对优势的黑暗而言，这点光芒是微不足道的。<br/>他感觉不是特别好。虽然自己已经离开了，但是那种不适感依旧没有消失。<br/>一开始他以为是最近Monstro Lounge 的工作使他感到疲惫，亦或者是飞行课的扫帚离地面过远。<br/>但是好像都不是。<br/>莫名地感到不安。</p><p>和Yuu在一起时，有时Yuu会很仔细地帮自己清理伤口，更换绷带，而有的时候他也不忘很仔细地给Jade丰润的唇上绑上一道绷带，让他那诱人的嘴再也无法发出阴阳怪气的感叹。<br/>而出于有趣，Jade就乖巧着心安理得地看监督生忙碌。<br/>因为，Yuu事后解释道，Leech前辈的话实在是太让人恼火了，再听下去的话我会忍不住想要往伤口上抹点芥末呢。<br/>他说话的时候依旧不敢看Jade,Jade具有压制感的体型和脸上的绷带实在是给了Yuu不小的压力。<br/>他有时觉得Yuu就像带有磷光的小虾米，在人海里很不起眼。<br/>但是他依旧还是用一副彬彬有礼的面孔靠近了监督生。<br/>出乎他意料之外，又在情理之中，Yuu真的很会照顾人，也许是照料Grim照料出来的经验。<br/>而且他好像对绷带特别熟稔，好像是一种偏好。<br/>穿着万圣节的衣服的那一次，Yuu很兴奋地绕着自己转来转去，开心得像是一条看见主人的小狗。<br/>Jade白色的裙摆和身上的腰带都被他给里里外外看了一溜遍。<br/>Yuu用绷带把他的眼睛蒙了起来，然后胡乱在斜切的头发下打了个蝴蝶结。<br/>“这样看起来更像个木乃伊。”监督生得意地发表了评价。<br/>然后在解下绷带之前他还“出于好奇”还扯了扯Jade胸前紧绷绷的黑色皮带，黑色紧身衣下的轮廓更清晰了。<br/>Jade笑着漏出了牙齿提醒Yuu那是性骚扰，然后监督生就撂下他跑了。<br/>Leech毫不费功夫就把绷带扯了下来。监督生逃跑的速度真的很快，可他观察环境的能力要更好一些。<br/>他装做怪物的样子要扑上来，而Yuu只好像小虾米一样听天由命地闭上了眼睛。<br/>然后过了一会，Yuu就又开始很大胆地大量起来他包带上的装饰。<br/>Jade一般会很顺从地任由他摆布，因为Yuu触摸得很小心翼翼，力度可能还不如一只小虾。<br/>这种时候他一般一脸坏笑，期待着接下来监督生会有什么突然的异想天开。<br/>但好像随着监督生逐渐适应了在Jade的左右，可能是惧怕着什么，Yuu不再像以前那样大胆了。<br/>事情就渐渐变得无趣了起来。</p><p>Jade觉得自己好像想要一点什么。<br/>仔细地想了想，他觉得可能是束缚，他经常穿带有拘束效果的衣服，因为那更能凸显自己的身材，在陆地上来说，就那西服为例，是自己的身材显得更为直挺似乎会显得更加正式。<br/>很有趣的文化，毕竟人鱼从身体结构上来将就是弯曲柔软的，更不用提章鱼了。<br/>Jade不讨厌监督生的触摸。<br/>他慢慢的向Yuu所在的破旧寮的方向踱去，在冷漠的月色下，他的皮鞋搭配着笔直的西裤看起来正经极了。<br/>Jade的笑容中蕴藏着危险，他耐人寻味地眯起了细长的眼。金色的左眼在月光下闪烁着疯狂的光。<br/>鳝鱼以虾为食物，而却会和一种能够清洁的小虾和睦共处。<br/>他不得不钦佩自己的兄弟惊人的起名天赋。<br/> 他想起了监督生的绷带和他那双异常大胆的手。<br/>Yuu的瞳孔里倒映出了Jade的森森白齿，Jade俯下身来，抱着胳膊，充满玩味地打量着他。<br/>他花了一些时间来理解这一切，月光透过窗，打在了Jade好似满月一样完美无缺的精致面孔上，Yuu只能看见高耸的鼻梁和他性感的唇形。<br/>月的正面就在Jade的左眼里，而那永不示人的月之暗面就藏在他的右眼里。<br/>Jade理所当然地闯了进来，在Yuu的床上抓住了他。</p><p>小耗子被猫叼住了脖子。<br/>Yuu感觉到了Jade态度的变化，犹如月球潮汐，他内心的还没有冷却的激情伴随着希望开始缓缓上涨。<br/>不想等Jade在步步为营地试探取笑，Yuu把中指搭在了Jade的眼皮之上。<br/>他的手因为兴奋而发抖，而Jade 猛地抓住了他的手。<br/>但是已经有些晚了，监督生的指甲在Jade的眼皮上留下了浅浅的绯红色的胭脂。<br/>作为报复，猫用他的利齿在Yuu的脖子上留下了齿印。<br/>Yuu瑟缩了一下，他现在完全笼罩在Jade的阴影下。<br/>感受到了恐惧，Jade凑在Yuu的耳边轻轻地说“监督生，我有一个方案……”<br/>他的声音如同塞壬的曼声歌唱，他充满了攻击性的眼宛如月相——<br/>监督生在他面前根本无法保持理智。<br/>他和Jade之间有了一项契约，<br/>这项契约保证了他俩之间的共生关系。<br/>月亮拥有使狼人变身的魔力，而在名为Jade Leech的月亮面前，监督生无法保持自我。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>